


Fairies on Strike

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Language, Crack, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome, Gratuitous Smut, Leather Trousers, M/M, Male Slash, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, excessive alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: The fairies go on strike...





	Fairies on Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: hp_porninthesun  
> Recipient: luvscharlie, hp_porninthesun
> 
> This was originally a gift for all of the authors who participated in, and especially for luvscharlie who mod’ed, hp_porninthesun two? three? years ago, and whose various comments leading up to and throughout that fest unknowingly, and quite disturbingly, brought life to this story. It languished for a bit, half done, until it recently decided it wanted finishing. And now, years later, I present it to the community, as well as to our current mods, with thanks, (and as a shameless bribe for a wand,) who were able to get our beloved, smutty story fest up and running for another year. On with the porn!!

Harry stumbled down the stairs from the boys dormitories into the common room with all the grace of an elephant falling off a cliff. The commotion caused everyone there, not many people to be sure, to look up and gawk. The Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, moody dreamboat of Gryffindor stood there in a loose shirt and tight, black, leather pants.

“Salazar on a saltine,” said Ginny Weasley, drool dripping down her chin.

“Helga on hardtack,” agreed Seamus.

“Absolu-wait... what?” asked a shocked Hermione.

“Hardtack, a hard and sometimes salted, baked wafer,” explained the Irish boy.

“I _know_ that. I meant: why are you commenting on Harry that way?”

“Well, he does look pretty dishy.”

“Dishy?”

“You keep your bog-irish hands off of my man!” interrupted Ginny.

“Now, you just wait a minute, red,” Seamus responded.

“Whoa,” said a still sleepy Harry. “What’s going on here?”

“What do you mean, ‘What’s going on?’ You’re wearing leather pants!” Hermione said, incredulous.

“Well, yeah. I always wear them, don’t I?”

“Harry, you never wear them. I don’t think you even own them,” explained Hermione. “You’re lucky enough to have raggedy, cloth trousers that don’t fall off when belted, much less leather that fits as tightly as... how did you get those on, anyway? Paint?”

“No, they just... went right on. And since they were at the top of my trunk, that makes them mine, yeah?”

“What were they doing at the t...” her speech slowed even as she asked the question, and she turned to look at Ginny.

“What? I thought he’d look good in them. Figured he wear them next time we were alone, not in front of everyone,” explained Ginny with a shrug. “And I was right, he is just so.... mmmm.”

“Alone time?” asked Harry, interrupting Ginny’s drool session.

“Yes...” prompted Ginny, but getting nothing. “You? Me? Alone? Broom closet? Cove by the lake? Empty classroom? Anywhere we can find?”

“Why would I do that?” asked Harry.

“Because you’re my boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah. But, why do we need to be alone?”

Ginny looked at Hermione confused and desperate, something was obviously not right here. Hermione, in turn, was studying Harry, trying to figure out the puzzle. Meanwhile, the common room was tittering with noise once again. When Hermione and Ginny looked over, they saw Parvati sauntering down the stairs in a school outfit that was definitely not regulation.

Her legs, starting from her black high heels and white knee socks were visible well above her knees, her red and gold plaid, pleated skirt just long enough to hide her knickers, barely. Her school vest was hanging open, exposing nearly all of her brown skin, her breasts covered by the ‘V’ of her blouse where it was tied just below; no buttons were done. Her hair was in pigtails, and long enough to reach her mid-back.

Hermione just stared, her mouth open, as Lavender rushed down the stairs behind her best friend. She immediately spied Hermione and asked, “Hermione! Have you noticed anything odd go-oooooooooooh my great giggling Godric!” She had obviously caught sight of Harry.

In the mean time, Harry had wandered over to Parvati and was asking, “Does anything seem strange to you today?”

“Lavender seemed quite put out with my outfit, I don’t know why, though.”

“Yeah, everyone seems surprised at me as well. Ginny was saying something about broom closets.”

“Huh,” stated Parvati quizzically.

“Oh well, do you want to go grab breakfast?”

“Yes, I would. If we wait too much longer, the meal will be over, and I don’t fancy waiting until lunch.”

“My thoughts, exactly,” said Harry before looked back at Ginny. “You coming, dear?”

Ginny’s head moved up and down in a stilted, mechanical motion, her mouth still hanging open, and possibly a bit further than before, as she stared at her boyfriend and the single twin.

“Well, come on, then,” he said, prompting her to move. “We don’t want to be late.”

She stumbled forward to Harry who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a gesture that, given his outfit, she found quite erotic, though he appeared entirely oblivious of that fact. Parvati closed in on Ginny from the other side and likewise snaked her arm across the small of Ginny’s back, causing the redhead to moan, and together, the two brazenly-dressed Gryffindors escorted the third out of the common room.

Hermione and several other students rushed out of the portrait hole to follow the threesome to the Great Hall. Along the way, Hermione took notice that Harry’s and Parvati’s dress was apparently not a singular anomaly. Around the halls, all making their way to breakfast, were members of other houses in similar outfits: short skirts, leather apparel, lots of skin, and apparently no concept as to what they were doing to the large masses of students drooling along behind them.

The Great Hall itself was even worse. The number of students dressed in the new fashion was actually a small percentage. Hannah was at the Hufflepuff table, her hair in twin braids and her tie-dyed t-shirt tied akin to Parvati’s. Her skirt was clearly longer, reaching her ankles, but was sheer, and the thong underneath left very little to the imagination. Yet, she simply sat herself at the bench and grabbed some eggs.

Cormac McLaggen had on tight jeans, as tight as Harry’s leather in fact, but instead of the loose, school button-down that Harry wore, puffing out slightly over the black leather, Cormac wore a leather vest. And nothing was under it. He was carefully cutting up some bangers while carrying a one sided conversation with a poor, awestruck, third year girl.

At the Slytherin table, one of the female students from Ginny’s year wore a bikini and high heels. And further down the table, tight leather encased Pansy’s body – shiny trousers and a corset closed with large, metal buckles. A whip was coiled at her hip. Neither girl appeared at all overly interested in the attention they were receiving.

Luna, at the Ravenclaw table, wore a transparent summer dress, and nothing under it, while Padma was staring open-mouthed at her sister’s outfit, walking as she was with Ginny and Harry.

The students not so dressed, the majority of the student population, were crowding and lusting around – and at – the seemingly unaffected, effected students. The hormones were palpable in the air to anyone not caught up in the bizarre, Halloween style activities. And the scent throughout the hall was clear; the females were noticeably reacting to the sights around them. Likewise, the boys whose fronts weren’t obscured by sitting or their robes were certainly standing at attention.

The professors at the Head Table were perplexed. Snape glared at the entire student body, while McGonagall was trying her best figure out who was the cause of the prank. The Headmaster frowned, clearly confused and concerned.

“What is going on?” asked Hermione of no one.

But in response, Luna meandered to the Gryffindor table and dropped a copy of the Quibbler in front of her friend.

> **_Porn Fairies On Strike!!!_ **

  
...the headline read. It went on: 

> _Demands for clearer results must be met!_

  
“This is ridiculous,” said Hermione.

“Keep reading,” replied the blond.

> “Porn Fairies around Britain have gone on strike today,” experts from St. Jose’s Institute for the Ethical and Proper Treatment of the Intangible stated. “As near as we can figure, the pressure to inspire art of varying types of such ludicrous nature have driven the tiny beings over the edge.”
> 
> Around the nation, stories, art and plays have been released throughout the artistic communities that the artists have begged their tiny, pornographic muses to inspire: known heterosexual citizens portrayed in completely unbelievable, cross-generational, homosexual relationships; witches and wizards, known to be completely, emotionally and intellectually, incompatible, falling head over heels in love; baser elements of our society gaining footholds and creating forced sexual situations that we would never condone.
> 
> “The Pornificus Sidhe have responded splendidly. At the high cost of their own magical efforts, these pieces of art have flowed forth,” explains Emanwha T. Crock of the St. Jose’s Institute, and resident expert on sexual intangibles. “Unfortunately, their power is regenerated when their efforts encourage real change; when their inspired works affect real life similarities.”
> 
> As of the last inquiry from this reporter, our vaunted Minister has not ever engaged in Whips and Chains with the youngest scion of the Malfoy family,

  
Hermione paused and shuddered, then forced herself to continue reading. 

> and, so, it appears that the fairies’ payment is not forthcoming.

  
“I don’t know about the art, but this whole thing is patently ludicrous. You honestly expect me to believe this?”

“I don’t expect anything,” said Luna. “But the proof is all around you.”

“Let’s assume for a moment that this... this...” Hermione waved the paper ineffectually. “This _article_ is true. What does it have to do with what’s going on here?”

“Well, it’s simple, isn’t is? With the fairies so far remaining unpaid, they have redirected their efforts to their own ends, rather than those of their subscribers, and their inspirations will have no choice but to eventually take place. With just a few key witches and wizards set up to drive the citizenry into a sexual frenzy, it will only be a short while before orgies break out. I’m quite looking forward to it.”

“Looking forward to it? You mean you’re not...?”

“Oh, no. But with so many people wearing such delicious outfits, I’ll hardly be ridiculed for wearing something so comfortable, will I? And now I’ll be ready for the fun when it starts.”

Hermione keeled forward and let her head smack the tabletop with a resounding ‘ _Thunk!_ ’

“That didn’t sound very productive,” commented Luna before skipping off, her dress flowing in the breeze created of her movement.

Around the hall, Ginny was still seated between Harry and Parvati, practically crawling into her boyfriend’s lap, his shirt darkened at the shoulder with Ginny’s saliva. Parvati kept sidling close to Ginny, politely using her body to make sure Ginny didn’t slide away from her preferred position.

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were kneeling on the floor behind Pansy, begging her to allow them the honor of serving her, while at the other end the table, the unknown Slytherin was looking confusedly at Starshine Gwendolyn Smith, the American exchange student with violet eyes, sorted into Hufflepuff, who was sitting crosswise in her lap, a look of pure adoration on her face.

And just when things couldn’t get more surprising, Professor Flitwick appeared at the Head Table wearing arse-less chaps and two, black leather, metal studded strips criss-crossing his otherwise naked chest. He gracefully hopped into his slightly higher seat at the table and, after politely asking Professor Snape for the bangers, flicked his wand and summoned the serving plate from across his flabbergasted co-worker himself.

Things appeared to come to a head – or rather, were pushed in that direction – when, at the Ravenclaw table, Luna sidled up behind a still aghast Padma and licked her ear. At Padma’s very loud moan, which seemed to carry across the entire hall, Luna said, “We can go join them if you wish. I bet the fairies love sisters.”

With no further urging needed, the Indian girl sprang out of her seat and leapt over the Ravenclaw table, and after one more stride, dove onto the Gryffindor table, landing precisely at Ginny, whom she forcefully grabbed by her hair and pulled in for an all out snog.

“Padma?” asked Parvati.

“Ginny?” questioned Harry.

The kissing girls separated, their lips swollen, both gasping for breath, and promptly tackled Harry and Parvati to the stone floor. Hermione, watching the whole escapade, snapped off a quick Cushioning Charm to prevent any serious damage to her friends. A very loud, very sexual growl was heard from the pile of bodies, and all hell (or possibly heaven, all things considered) broke loose.

Draco, who had been inching closer to Pansy bit by bit, finally got too close. The dominatrix kicked out with her foot to dislodge the blond. At his shout of triumph, she pulled out her wand, bound and shackled the boy to the wall, and unfurled her whip. Crabbe and Goyle knelt at either side of her, licking the shiny, black material encasing her legs.

Hannah, her hippie habit heartening free love, had her hair held by Susan, her fellow Hufflepuff, her face hard into Susan’s now freely flaunted crotch.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore stood and turned to Professor Flitwick, asking, “Do you mind? They _are_ arse-less, after all.”

“Certainly, my dear friend,” was the reply from the diminutive Charms Master, who then stood in his seat and bent forward over the table.

The venerable headmaster hoisted the front of his robes over the bottom half of the waiting professor, whose eyes then widened.

“Albus!” shouted Professor McGonagall. “We must get this under control! And you always told me you weren’t interested in that.”

“There’s no harm in a bit of fun now and again, Minerva. Besides, you, being female, are missing a necessary piece of equipment for my interest.”

“Is that all your problem was? I am master of Transfiguration, you know.”

“I do know, but I simply don’t think it ever occurred to me,” said Dumbledore.

When the Deputy Headmistress pulled off her robes, dropped her dress, and waved her hand, a cock of massive dimensions sprung forth just above her aged womanhood. “Now are you interested, Albus.”

“Oh! Absolutely, Minerva. Please, join right in.”

And in the midst of the burgeoning orgy, Charlie Weasley burst through the doorway of the Great Hall.

“Ginny! Mum saw the paper and sent me to make sure you were... Ginny?” he asked, barely able to make out her hair from the pile of flesh that was her, Harry and the twins. There were definitely no more clothes a part of the activities.

While the flesh tones didn’t allow him to tell the twins apart, he could easily see Harry’s cock repeatedly entering his little sister, her loud squeals of pleasure joining the ruckus in the room. Then, one of the twins, the one who wasn’t in the process of eating out her sister, stuck one, then two fingers into Ginny’s arse while licking at the joining of the redhead and her boyfriend.

In his shock, he missed the stray Disrobing Jinx flying his direction, and moments later, found himself nude among the vast array of naked, teenage flesh around the hall. Hermione stared in fascination at his clearly defined, wonderfully toned muscles. The green dragon tattoo that slept on his chest awoke and started breathing fire for the benefit of all who watched.

And his cock... It was amazing. Standing proudly – after all, how could it not with all the nude, nubile girls around? – it was nearly as thick as her own forearm, and nearly two thirds the length. To have that... that wonderful thing...

“You think too much,” a familiar whisper appeared in Hermione’s ear. She tore her eyes away from the ginger god to see the pale blue eyes of Luna staring at her. She was entirely unprepared for the passionate kiss she received, though, when it was finished, leaving her gasping for breath, she found herself more open to the following bit of advice. “This happens hardly ever; it would be a shame if you missed it. Don’t think. Just do.”

Hermione could feel Luna’s words work deep into her mind. No thinking. She stumbled as quickly as she could toward the dragon handler. She worked her away around one pile of bodies, one of them appeared to be Dean with his cock deep in some girl, and tripped over the arm of Justin Fitch-Fletchly on all fours, receiving a serious rogering from a boy in Ravenclaw robes.

As she regained her balance, she used her final adjustment to plant her foot and launched herself at the solidly built brother of one of her best friends. He caught her effortlessly.

“Are you looking for a rescue, or...” asked Charlie, still not completely engulfed by the environment, but certainly willing.

“No... I... You...” was Hermione’s eloquent response.

“I see. Well then...” He supported her with one arm while he used his other to grasp the waistbands of her uniform and knickers and yanked down, exposing her wet pussy.

He ran his fingers through her labia a couple times, earning loud, lusty cries from the witch in his arms, and then shifted his grasp on her, holding her under her arms with his strong hands, and positioned her over his waiting cock. Letting gravity do most of the work, he lowered her down, relishing the feel of her teenage tightness squeezing him.

Hermione, likewise, was losing herself in the sensation of being filled so completely. Her rational mind would have pondered on the sizes and ratios, wondering the hows and whys, and filling in the answers from her studies. Her rational mind wasn’t there. It had been turned off, and instead, her emotions and perceptions overwhelmed her. It was only seconds before the pleasure took over and she was crying out in joy.

And Charlie could feel every shout, every squeeze, every ripple of pleasure along his cock. It wasn’t often he could find a girl who could take all of him, and to find that in a teen girl, eight years his junior, who had been hiding under his nose the whole time, brought him to completion very quickly.

He yelled his release, and to his surprise, didn’t soften in the least. While his arms weren’t getting tired – one didn’t work with dragons without being able to hold back heavy creatures over time, and Hermione didn’t weigh anything close to a dragon – holding Hermione certainly limited their use. So, he walked the both of them to the edge of the Gryffindor table, cleared it with a swipe of his hand, and lay Hermione down, all without leaving her tight warmth.

Hermione, noticing the new sensations of the hard surface on her back, opened her legs wide and screeched out with joy as Charlie began reaming her with great vigor and force.

Ginny, her attention pulled away from her pleasure only momentarily by the sound of Hermione’s screeches, saw that Hermione was enjoying Charlie – _When did he get here?_ – and immediately returned to her present situation when Padma attacked her pussy, the very one that Harry had just unloaded into. It felt to Ginny as if Padma were trying to remove every last drop, and it was a wonderful feeling.

She was able to see Harry line himself up behind Padma’s upturned arse when her ability to see was lost as Parvati knelt over her face and dropped her pussy to Ginny’s mouth. Ginny, never having performed oral sex on a girl before, simply attacked Parvati, using her lips and tongue to do things she thought she would like herself.

The taste was different than her own – something she experienced first through masturbation, and then when Harry would kiss her after doing this very thing during their ‘alone time’ – and not something she hated. Ginny had just started using her teeth to nip lightly and pull the dark, inner labia when she felt Padma’s face push into her pussy. She could feel Padma’s cry and a jolt of pleasure shot through her own body. Moaning in response into Parvati, she could vaguely hear Parvati’s sympathetic moan, and a trickle of wet warmth slid down her cheek.

Colin clearly heard Ginny’s moans. They stuck out to him among the din as it had long been his fantasy to be the one making her moan like that. He had harbored a crush on the redhead since the moment he met her. But he had somehow become her good friend and seemed relegated to never be more. He didn’t begrudge her Harry, though, as he knew of her lifelong crush, and how could he deny her the happiness he wanted himself?

Seeing her naked, first speared upon Harry, and then in her position between the twins, had certainly taken it’s effect on him. While he would love to just walk up and take part with her, something he was sure wouldn’t be complained about in the given festivities, he couldn’t make himself share her like that, no matter how much he wanted her.

He was turning away from the scene when someone bumped into his shoulder, nearly knocking him off balance and forcing him to take more than a few steps, avoiding several piles of bodies in his attempt to keep upright. As he came to a stop, he turned to see a nearly nude blond walking away from him, leading a clearly nude boy by his cock.

Continuing his turn, he found himself confronted with the most amazing sight. Susan Bones, her hair red – not as red as Ginny’s, more a strawberry blond – was staring right him, lust burning in her eyes. Kneeling in front of her was a honey-blonde, her face buried deep in Susan’s pussy, and held there by Susan using the blonde’s own braids.

Letting go with one hand, Susan crooked a finger at Colin, beckoning him closer. All thoughts of his crush fled as he nearly floated toward the red-head that called to him. “Take her,” whispered the red-head. “Free love, and all that. Then, maybe, you can take me.”

Colin wasn’t letting a chance like this get away. Susan and Hannah were some of the prettiest girls in Hufflepuff. He stumbled and struggled to get his robes open and his trousers off at the same time, all while he scurried around behind the kneeling hippie. And as often happens with overly excitable boys, he didn’t quite make it.

Tripping in his tangled trouser legs, he found himself on the stone floor, staring directly at Hannah’s perfect arse. He reached out reverently and caressed the pale, smooth skin. He could make out the muffled moan above him, so repeated the action. He didn’t know if he would ever get this chance again; he certainly wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to touch the best parts of Hannah Abbot.

Her moans, audible even through the sucking and slurping noises, encouraged him, and soon, Colin’s fingers were stroking through the cleft between the globes of posterior flesh, over her crinkled rosebud, and down through her dripping pussy-lips. Taking a moment to taste his now wet finger, Colin immediately attacked Hannah from behind with his mouth, his tongue diving deep for more of her sweet nectar while his nose nudged at her perineum.

“Oh! Yesssssss,” hissed Susan. “She really likes that, keep it up.”

“See?!” shouted Pansy as her whip cracked once more just at the surface of Draco’s skin. “Even that Creevey brat can eat a pussy well. You can’t do anything right, Draco, and this is your punishment for all my disappointments!”

Another crack sounded, and this time, a tiny trickle of red appeared along the new welt that formed among the others that criss-crossed Draco’s pale, exposed chest. His clothing – or what was left of it – hung in tatters off his shackled and splayed form.

“What do you think you’re doing, scum?” she screeched. “That blood will ruin the beautiful leather of my whip. You always ruin everything!” She made a great show of care at cleaning the tip of the implement when she yelled, “Goyle! Clean off the toy. Use your tongue and make sure it’s good and scrubbed. Do that for me, and I’ll reward you.”

Not needing to be told twice, the large lummox crawled over to the chained captive and began to lick and at the leaking, exposed welt.

“Such a good boy. Why can’t you be such a well behaved boy, Draco?” With a wave of her wand, she conjured an enormous strap-on, and affixed it over her leather get-up. Another wave of her wand slit Goyle’s trousers clean in half, exposing his arse as he knelt at his task. The Slytherin dominatrix sauntered up behind her errand boy, said, “Here’s your reward,” and shoved her conjured complement straight up his sphincter.

“Crabbe, come here and lick my arsehole!”

The third boy of the typically terrorizing trio crawled behind his mistress and quickly discovered the zip running between her legs. He tugged at the pull, prised apart the leather, sticky with her juices and partially held in place by the dildo straps, not to mention the whole task made more difficult by her thrusting, and finally was able to bury his face between the globes of her arse and lick at her arsehole.

He felt someone trip over his leg, who turned out to be Luna Lovegood, reaching for the discarded tatters of Draco’s robes and using them to wipe off her hands. Oddly enough, she dropped the soiled rags, leaving the shiny, sticky mess that adorned her chest and stomach. She then meandered onwards, passing by Starshine who had her fist buried inside of her tiny Slytherin partner.

Luna continued over to where Colin was now blissfully buggering Susan from behind, the redhead buried face first between Hannah’s thighs. She then knelt over the happy hippie’s face and groaned in pleasure as the Hufflepuff tried to clean her out with her tongue.

Meanwhile, behind Luna, at the staff table, Hagrid had shown up in the traditional loincloth of the Giants, and now turned his beady little eyes on the Potions professor. Snape leapt backwards, managing barely not to stumble over his chair, and ran around the table, out into the orgy of students. Behind him, he could hear Sinistra’s sultry voice singing, “Come hear, big boy. I’ve always wondered if everything is bigger.”

This was madness. Nearly every student in the hall was now naked, and engaged in inappropriate behavior of one form or another. And all the exposed flesh of the nubile girls, what he could see among the surprising array of teenage cocks penetrating them, was causing him severe distress. He swung around in an attempt to avoid looking at the perky breasts of a Gryffindor sixth year as she bounced on the cock of a Ravenclaw, and used her hands to receive the orgasmic load of two Hufflepuff boys all over her face.

Unfortunately, his escape attempt only brought into his vision the bane of his existence. The ignorant, arrogant, lucky Potter whelp was kneeling behind the Weasley girl, his cock moving back and forth, entering her pussy for several strokes, before jumping into her arse, and back to her pussy again. On all fours on either side of Weasley were the Patil twins. They were busy moaning around the cocks of a couple classmates while Potter drove four fingers from each of his hands into each of the their twats, still dripping with spend.

He was about to yell at them – any excuse to penalize Potter – when a cry drew his attention away and he yelled at the ecstatic screamer instead.

“Miss Granger! What do you think you are doing?!” The insufferable know-it-all was bouncing on top of the oddly present Charles Weasley who was in the process of orgasming into her teen twat. The amount semen on Weasley’s dick and pooling at its base indicated that it wasn’t the first, or even second time he had done so.

“Not... thinking... Professor,” Hermione panted.

“I can see that, you stupid girl. What are you _doing_?” It took all of what was left of his considerable self control to not join in the revelry, but be wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it, well... not up.

“What... I... OH! want... Sir. Being... bad...”

Hermione Granger, bad girl. That was the last of it. “And what happens to bad girls, Miss Granger?”

“They... Ahhhhhhh... get.... punished.”

“Indeed they do,” he agreed. He reached out and smacked her on the arse, hard, and watch the taught flesh ripple before the imprint of his hand suddenly stood out, stark red on her pale skin. She screeched out in response, though it certainly didn’t sound like pain. Pulling back his hand he unloaded several more strikes, her skin now glowing a cherry shade, before she fell forward from her punishment.

Now in a more acceptable position, he dropped his trousers under his opened, black robes, lined up behind her, and sank his hard cock into her tight, teen rectum, slickened by her activities. Increasing the pressure he felt in her rear passage was Charlie Weasley’s cock inside her other entry. 

If Hermione had been full before, she was surely stuffed, now. She could feel every ridge, every flex, every breath and shout as the able invaders swiftly slid, carelessly, uncontrolledly, through the muscled rings of her entrances. And every thrust of Snape slapping her seat sprung pain passing into pleasure.

Her professor must have, as a rule, abstained from such pleasures and been furiously frustrated from housing with the plethora of teenage hormones, for he spent himself moments after entering her primed posterior. The splash of spend supplementarily slicked her further, which was a welcome effect when Severus spurred on, his expenditure not having effected flagging or faltering of his ability to continue his buggering of her.

She very quickly lost herself, the considerable cocks comprising the entirety of her awareness, suffusing her sensibility until the pleasure of riding one orgasm to next became her sole reason for being. And when she thought nothing could be more, she felt both cocks swell simultaneously, filling her with warmth, and white invading her vision.

Realizing she was prostrate, sprawled over the muscled flesh of Charlie Weasley, his heart tamping a wild rhythm in her ear, she levered herself upright, doing her utmost to not dislodge her lovers, who apparently didn’t find her lack of consciousness a deterrent to their tawdry activities. The first thing she saw was the pale skin of a leg. The skin of both the leg and the cheek it was pressed against, Charlie’s, were shiny and wet.

As she adjusted herself upright, one leg became two, straddling Charlie’s head, and a pussy mounted right over his enthusiastically engaged tongue. The owner’s tummy and breasts were coated in semen, dried and still wet, but her breasts were also covered by a pair of hands that did not belong to the same person. Finally becoming upright, she found the mystery to be none other than Luna, her eyes closed and head back, her hair waving wildly, as she was simultaneously licked by Charlie and arse-fucked by a smaller boy kneeling behind her, reaching around and grabbing her breasts for support.

Suddenly, Luna’s eyes opened and she reached out, pulling Hermione into a deep kiss. Closed lips were clearly not allowed for this activity as Luna’s tongue invaded her mouth, closely mimicking the joint invasions she was experiencing below. In fact, the rational part of her mind that had slowly asserted itself at her return to consciousness was quickly quashed by her instincts as she savored the sensations of the cocks filling her, Luna’s lips, her tongue, and whose hands were pawing her breasts? Pinching her nipples?

Falling fully into pleasure, the last thing she saw before her eyes closed of their own accord, over Luna’s shoulder, was the lax form of her Astronomy professor, perched fully on Hagrid’s enormous cock (obviously everything was, in fact, bigger,) his hands encircling her waist as he pistoned her up and down the length and width of a small arm.

In fact, Aurora Sinistra could feel very little that mattered anymore – other than pleasure. When the mammoth grounds keeper had finally fully embedded himself as far as he could into her, a pleasurable and novel experience to be sure, she nearly fainted when she noticed the bulge visible up her stomach. Then, beyond her capability to comprehend, Hagrid had flexed his massive member. She could feel it expand, see her stomach swell, and he hoisted her into his hands with only his cock. As he moved her bodily up and down, she discovered she had no leverage; no way of supporting her self or assisting her companion, and her muscles all relaxed as she fell fully into satisfaction and sensibility.

Experiencing yet another pleasurable peak, and fully enjoying the release of her current parter in her rear, Luna hopped off of Charlie and kissed the bewildered boy behind her. She smiled. Everyone else was too lost in their activities to notice (which was as it should be,) but there was an energy building. To Luna, it was as the air itself were inching towards an orgasm.

She sashayed towards the middle of the hall, dragging her fingers over an exposed bit of shoulder here, fondling a breast there. She hugged a Hufflepuff from behind, reaching around to grab his dick and jerked it, facilitating his release over the fornicating couple on the ground before him. She passed a seventh year who was staring fascinatedly at the shiny, sticky spend coating her hand, and Luna reached down to lick it off, slowly and sensually, causing the startled girl to moan.

The air was positively tingling now. Holding out her arms, Luna slowly spun in a circle, taking in everything around her.

Pansy was still pounding into Goyle, who had ceased his lingual scrubbing of Draco’s wounds, and now orgasmed over the tattered and tired Pureblood prince.

Starshine still had her fist up the tiny Slytherin, but was now on all fours in front of her, licking her as well, as a very well endowed boy held Starshine by the hips and thrust away at her pussy.

The fleeting Filius now found himself sandwiched between the headmaster and his deputy, his cock in the former, and supported on the cock of the later.

Hermione, finally exhausted from her orgasmic ordeal slid off of Severus and curled into Charlie’s side; Snape took himself in hand.

Pansy elbowed backwards, admonishing Crabbe – who had gone from licking to buggering – that he better not finish in her or he would be in Draco’s place next time.

Colin was on top of Susan. His thrusting came not from his own efforts, but from those of Hannah, who had her finger up his sphincter and was poking at his prostate. Colin forcefully and reflexively plunged into his partner, crying out loudly and repeatedly as he emptied himself into her again and again.

Professor Sinistra moaned as her stomach inflated, looking for all the world as if she was pregnant, as Hagrid roared out his release.

Harry and Ginny were now curled together, facing each other on the floor, Harry still moving in and out of his girlfriend, while the twins knelt upright on either side of them, fingering each other. 

Snape groaned out his final release, spurting over Hermione and Charlie in front of him, before falling forward onto the table, his arm sprawled across the pair.

Crabbe pulled out of Pansy, and, like Goyle before him, finished over Draco’s haggard form.

Starshine’s lovers both cried out at the same time, the boy falling onto her back, and the pair falling down next to the Slytherin girl, Starshine’s arm pulling out with a slurping sound.

Padma and Parvati leaned into each other as they both orgasmed, squirting all over the lovers between them. Harry and Ginny both cried out again, and the twins lay down next to Harry and Ginny, curled into each of their backs, each holding her sister’s hand on top of the middle couple.

There were moans and shouts, groans and cries from around the hall as Luna spun in her circle, and when they slowed and faded, a light flashed.

“Contract fulfilled,” whispered Luna.

* * *

The Great Hall a mere ten minutes later was a surprising place, all things considered. Students had righted and (properly) dressed themselves, using Transfiguration and Conjuring on themselves, or others, when necessary. There had been a large amount of talking and laughing, as if they had just been a day at Hogsmeade rather than in a magically inspired orgy.

The great tables in the hall were cleared by their normal means and refilled with food. The students had sat at their tables, and were now eating and interacting like any other meal in the austere room – with some notable exceptions. While Harry and Ginny sat together as was usual, they were flanked closely by Parvati and Padma, the latter chatting amicably with Hermione and Charlie, who had decided to stay for food.

Collin had forgone his Gryffindor companions and was to be found at the Hufflepuff table between Susan and Hannah. Neville likewise chose other seating – Slytherin of all places – where he was sat next to Daphne Greengrass.

Crabbe and Goyle were flanking not Draco, who was picking at his food at the other end of the table, but Pansy, who was talking with a surprisingly close Blaise and Millicent across from her.

Around the hall, while most students sat with their houses, it seemed to be of less concern when there were friends, and in some cases more, elsewhere. Even the staff at the front of the room appeared friendlier than normal; more approachable, should any of the students wish. Except for Snape, who maintained his signature glare over the entire student body, seemingly quite put out at their joy and happiness.

Suddenly, an elf appeared at the Head Table and whispered something to the headmaster who nodded in response. The elf snapped its fingers before popping away, and the sounds of a Wizarding Wireless filled the hall.

“In light of the events of this past day,” the Minister of Magic could be heard saying, “We have worked an agreement with the Wizarding representative of the Porn Fairies, Dr. Ban Gamī of the St. Jose’s Institute. Every four years, on this day, a great Revel shall be had in the streets of the Wizarding World. Anything and everything shall be allowed among those who participate willingly. Under no circumstances shall any Witch, Wizard or Muggle be forced into participation, or be forced into any individual act they do not wish, but all are welcome join in any way they desire with no legal or financial repercussions.

“In the meantime, as one celebration every four years might certainly not be considered enough in repayment to our generous muses, the Ministry of Magic has created a new establishment license that will allow Wizarding clubs to do business under an ‘Anything Goes’ policy. The license shall enforce the same restrictions as the Revel, and establishments will suffer debilitating punishments for violating these licenses.

“The first of these licenses has been issued to the Wacky Wrackspurt, an Anything Goes night-club just off Diagon Alley on Knockturn Alley, and owned by England’s own Lovegood family.”

Hermione’s head snapped around toward Luna who, once again in her more-or-less transparent dress, had a secret smile as she sauntered seductively out of the room, pussy and arse leaking, fluids dripping down her leg.


End file.
